The Library
by SeaSparrow
Summary: Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione wants to hear is the phrase: He doesn't love you. Draco is very curious.gets dark later...
1. Bad Images

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Bad Images**

Harry ran down the hall nearly tripping on his robes. He couldn't be late to potions _again_. He ran down the stairs to the dungeon. Slowly, he opened the door and took his dreadful assigned seat next to Malfoy. Snape rolled his eyes and marked 20 points off for Gryffindor. "Damn," Harry said aloud without thinking.

Malfoy chuckled under his breath. He began to scribble something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Harry. It was a design concept for a new set of pins to pass out saying "Gryffindor No More"  
Harry opened the letter, read it, and then looked straight ahead and said "Very original Malfoy, glad to see you're using that wonderful mind of yours." Draco scowled and resumed his previous activity: imitating the stupefied look on Longbottum's face.

"Now, this potion requires a great sense of timing...Potter? Would you like to demonstrate? Seeing as you seem to have all of _your_ timing under control?"

Harry hadn't been paying attention; he had no idea what to do.

He tried to glance at Draco's notes. Draco shifted his notebook slightly. "Um...uh...well, first you...," He winked at Hermione for assistance. "You put the toad's blood in the flask," she said. He was saved by Hermione again. Draco sniggered, "Toads blood...nice...and pure..." he said.

"And then what?" Snape asked. Hermione began to speak but he stopped her saying, "No! Miss Granger, we shall hear from Mr. Potter this time..." Harry struggled to remember what he had read last night, when suddenly, the bell rang. Thank god.

Ron rushed up to Harry, "you lucked out, mate. Bloody hell, Hermione, how did you remember all that from the reading? It was incredibly boring"

"Yes Ronald. You see if you actually _took notes_ you would remember it too."

Ron muttered something and rushed off.

Draco casually slipped a Snoggen's Farty Bomb into Hermione's rucksack,  
grinned maliciously at Harry and slipped into the crowd of students that was forming around the white piece of paper posted on a nearby poll.  
"What is his Problem!" Hermione screamed. "He just can't leave us alone!" Ron rushed out of the crowd towards the two. "Someone posted that paper; you have to look at it! It tells the viewer the thing he or she least wants to hear"  
"Why would anyone read that?" Hermione said, Harry had already begun to walk towards it, and she followed rolling her eyes. "It's just for curiosity's sake Hermione" Ron sighed. "Come on, don't you want to know what it says to you?" he asked.

Malfoy, reappearing suddenly, whispered, "Oh miss mud-blood here doesn't need to look at my paper. We already know what it will say: 'YOU FAIL'" he sniggered and once again disappeared into the throng of Hogwarts students.

"Shut up Malfoy." She stomped towards the paper to prove to him it would be different. As she approached, the writing on the paper moved and formed the words:

"He doesn't Love you."

Hermione gasped and tried to cover it up. Ron, Harry and Draco rushed towards trying to pry her hands off and read it. Draco finally pushed all three of them away to reveal the message:

"He doesn't Love you."

Harry and Ron looked to Hermione, "What? Who is that message about?" Harry said. Hermione blushed and tried to walk in the other direction.  
"Hold it!" cried Draco.

Heads turned.

"Our darling friend Hermione may have a little amour! I say we keep her here until she tells us the details. Every single one of you is curious...who's with me?" He was having altogether too much fun at Hermione's tomato-faced expense.

Harry and Ron traded glances. Harry thought to himself, 'Well, Hermione is always saying we should try to improve house relations...' "Ok. I'm in." he said.

Ron threw him a look: it was a mix of confusion and - could it be – hope? Harry winked at Ron. Ron blushed. Harry slapped his arm, "No you idiot! Ron, come on."

Hermione shoved Draco out of the way from in front of the door and tried to get to the handle before him. Draco jutted his foot out as she opened the door. Flustered, Hermione didn't notice and tripped on his foot. She fell face first to the ground. "Ow! Damn it Malfoy!" She got up and pushed her hair back, struggling against him to reach the door, but he was blocking her and she wasn't strong enough.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron debated the idea of staying. Ron was growing increasingly antsy and uncomfortable. He evidentially wanted to run as far away as he could. Instead, he took a deep breath and grabbed Malfoy around the waste, dragging him off Hermione, to save her from further embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ronald!" she screamed, and gave Harry and evil glare. She opened the door, and ran up the stairs, leaving the other three to reflect. Draco chuckled, shrugged, and grabbed Crabbe muttering "It must be someone at Hogwarts...Look out everyone! You may be the next victim of Hermione Granger's love potion!"

Harry jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow, and said "Shut up Malfoy." Ron and Harry began to gather their books to leave, when Draco stopped them...

"Why so fast? We have a lot to discuss. I thought you'd be interested to know that _once more_ my father has generously purchased new brooms for the Slytherin team. They call it the Eagle Rocket - known for its great balance and tight curve. What is the turning radius on your broom again Weasley? Oh, I forgot, it doesn't have one"

Ron ignored him and continued to walk. Harry knew there was only one way to get Malfoy to shut up about this Hermione business and leave them alone.

"Malfoy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you ever think, why, that message could have been about...you?"

Malfoy's grin dropped, he gulped.

Harry smiled and patted him on the back, "See ya around Malfoy."

When they were out of hearing range of anyone, Ron turned to Harry,

"What was _that_ about?"  
"I don't know...did she ever tell you about liking someone?"  
"No, but I mean what you just said to Malfoy..."  
"Oh, I just wanted to scare him that's all..."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes opened wide…

"You don't think, y-you don't think it could be do you?"  
"I can't see why. I mean, he's such a prick…"  
"Yeah. Yeah. He's such a prick. Hermione would never like a prick like him."

" Then again, she did go for that Krum bastard. And I hate to say it, but Malfoy is handsome…not that I think so"

"Look, he may be handsome, but he's a prat and Hermione couldn't...I mean...she wouldn't...would she?" he gulped.

Ron looked almost depressed at the thought, "I certainly hope not...that wouldn't be a very functional relationship, now would it?" he joked.

"True, you're right: I mean, even if she did..._which she doesn't_...he wouldn't like her back, right? I mean, well...he did react strangely...what was all that gulping business about?"

"No! Malfoy hates mud - I mean people with certain ancestry"

"Yeah! That's right he does, that must be why he was starring at...her in class...oh Ron, Bloody Hell."  
"Shit!" Ron cried.  
"Shit!" Harry cried.

Just then, Draco came walking behind them, and as soon as he saw them, sped up, as to avoid talking to them.

"Look at him go. To think he'd even consider...it's just so...eww" Ron was flustered.  
Harry began to rub his eyes quickly, "Eww! Eww! Bad images, bad images, get them out!"


	2. Bookworms

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Bookworms**

The next morning, Harry and Ron woke up and went downstairs into the common room. Everyone was sitting around the fire having tea before the day really began. He spotted Hermione sitting on the couch in her robe, reading a book. Ron and Harry sat on either side of her.

"Hey Mione, how'd you sleep?" he said.  
"Fine, how about you two?" she replied  
"Nightmares." "But you don't want to hear about that..." sighed Ron.  
Hermione gave them a confused look and returned to her reading. Harry peered over her shoulder at the text.

He read aloud, "The joys of Hogwarts in the fall..."

"My god Hermione, not Hogwarts: a History again!"

Ron snatched the book from her and grabbed his quill "Hmm...this could use a few additions..."  
"Ronald! That book is sacred! Don't. You. Dare!"

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at his nose. Ron gulped.

Harry warned him, "Don't test her Ron, remember what she did to ...Malfoy -"

Harry tried to keep himself from Hurling, "I-Ill, be right back -" He ran into the bathroom with his hand over his mouth. Ron tried to make light of the situation, "Don't know what's come over him..."  
Hermione took the book back "Well, I hope he's not sick. We have a nasty final in Potions today."

Ron groaned,"I forgot to study…"

"As Usual Ronald," she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why cant you two just focus on your studies?"

"Well it's harder than you think…we've both got...quite a lot going on…"  
"Like What? What could you two possibly have going on that _I_ don't know about? hmm?"  
"Oh nothing...erm...boy stuff…and...Uh...Quidditch...that's right. Quidditch"

"Oh." Hermione always felt a little left out when it came to Quidditch.

Harry returned, "Sorry guys, uh…shall we go down to the great hall for breakfast?" Hermione nodded and ran up stairs to change quickly and meet them downstairs.  
Ron quickly dusted himself off and threw his crumpled up McGonagall paper in the fire.  
"Let's do ourselves a favor and avert our eyes from the S table...just to keep our food down you know."  
"Yeah, if we get down their quickly we can get a seat as far away from Malfoy as possible before she comes down," Harry said.  
"Good idea" they said simultaneously.

When Hermione arrived down stairs, she joined her friends at their table. They were leaning over whispering and straightened up quickly when she tapped their shoulders to sit between them. "O-Oh Hey Mione, here-" they cleared a space for her.

"What is going on with you two? You're acting so strangely…"  
"We're just worried...about the test!" said Ron "Ah." She gave it up, but she new something was going on. After she finished her breakfast she decided to use her free block to spend some time studying for her Herbology paper, and went to the library. She was so happy to see that it was deserted except for her, she loved peace and quiet.

"Oh don't you just love the peace and quiet of libraries?" said a voice from behind a bookshelf…it was Malfoy. Hermione gasped and turned around. "Oh. It's just you. I thought it was something actually worthy of my attention." She turned back to her book.

Malfoy came up behind her and began to read over her shoulder, "Bookworms," he sniggered, "Do you have a life?"

He was somehow less malicious than usual...he almost sounded playful in a very mean way…like a bully treats his sister...only different.

"What are you doing in a library if you hate reading so much Malfoy? Oh, that's right, looking at the picture books."  
Malfoy grimaced and paced up and down the isle, "I'll see you in potions Granger" and with that he stormed off.

'What the hell was that about?' Hermione thought. She picked up her bag and went to go join Ginny for Care of Magical Creatures.

"What on earth is wrong Hermione? You look like you found a rip in your parchment!"  
"Oh nothing really Ginny, I was just being Harassed by Malfoy, _again."  
_

Ginny giggled, "He's been in such an odd mood lately. It's as if he discovered his great grandma was a Muggle."

"Ha ha ha, If only. That would knock some sense into him. Urgh! He is just so impossible!"  
"Don't even try to reason with him. His upbringing prevents any such thing," Ginny shuddered, "The Malfoys are possibly the most disgusting wizards on the planet...have you seen his mother?" she giggled devilishly, "She's a _witch_...literally."

"I wouldn't be surprised, the way his father acts. What a vile man. Oh well, how are you?"

"I'm alright...I suppose," a glum look passed over her face.

"Its Harry, isn't it?" Hermione patted her back.  
"Guilty," sighed Ginny.

"Well what's the problem, why don't you ask him to the Yule Ball? That is coming up soon," Hermione gave a smile of hope.  
"Do you really think I have a chance with him? You've seen how Regina Brown looks at him, and she's a year older than me. And drop dead gorgeous I might add. I am pond scum...that's all…"  
"Oh, Ginny! You know that Harry is smart enough not to fall for a girl like her! You're the real thing!"

"You think so?"  
"I know so," she smiled  
"But remember when he liked Cho Chang? She was totally wrong for him in every way… what a sappy ditz."  
"Yes, she was, but Harry's older now, he learned from that, don't worry Ginny, Ill put in a good word." she winked.  
"Oh no! Don't tell him! He might hate me if he knew I'm still really that shy little girl who hides up in her room at the very mention of his name…that summer at the burrow was dreadful…"  
"No, No, I won't tell him, Ill just, try and, let say, put you in a good light..."  
"Alright."

"Look, there he is now with my brother!"  
Harry and Ron were walking down the hall to pick up the girls for lunch. Then they were off to Potions for the final. "Hey, how's it going?" said Harry. Hermione didn't say anything, she elbowed Ginny.

"Err…we were just talking about you...um...the Quidditch game coming up!"  
Ginny immediately threw Hermione an apologetic look; she knew that this wasn't a conversation she could really take part in.

"Hey, why don't you three go have lunch, I'm going to get a bit more studying in before Potions," she gave Ginny a look as if to say 'This is your chance,' "Ill see you in class."

"Oh god…" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"What was that Gin?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing," Ginny said, "Just that you haven't done your reading for Ancient Runes yet, have you?"

"My reading for...?" she glared at him. Ron was confused but he complied.

"Ahem, yes, of course. I must go...do my reading…" and with that he wandered off slowly, trying to think of what reading he could possibly have for Ancient Runes.

"Now comes the hard part," thought Ginny, "Conversation."  
Harry felt a bit awkward. "So, uh, shall we go have lunch?"

"Yeah...lunch" murmured Ginny.

_**AN:** Hey guys, thanks so much for those who reviewed the first chapter. The next chapter has more Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. _


	3. Love Potions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Love Potions**

Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall and sat down and filled their plates. "So, Ginny, how has your day been?"  
"Fine" Ginny managed to squeak.

Harry had never seen Ginny so red, "Are you ok? You look like you have a fever, here - " He placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.  
Ginny shuddered. This was hard. She hadn't been alone with Harry since she broke up with Dean.

"I'm fine." Change the subject..."Umm...so, Malfoy was being a prick to Hermione again today."  
Harry's Eyes widened, "Was he...How so?"  
"She didn't quite say...why? It's not as if they've never spoken before."  
"Yeah, oh nothing, I was just wondering. He's got it coming you know. We're going to kill those Slytherins in the game next week. By the way, you were great on Friday during practice. You've gotten really good."  
"Oh...thanks" Ginny was rouge again.  
"You're a really great captain," She said.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You're all red again," Harry looked genuinely worried. "We need you for that game on Wednesday." Suddenly the Bell rang. "Oh, well looks like I have to face the music in potions, see you at practice!"  
"Yeah, see you." Ginny mustered, and then quickly ran off to the Gryffindor commons to study and dream.

"Harry!" Ron came charging down the hall. "Harry, good news!"  
"What is it Ron?"  
"Snape has gone missing!"  
"What?"  
"That means no test! Come on, let's find Hermione and go tease the squid at the lake!"  
Ron was ecstatic, completely oblivious to the gravity of the situation.

"What, Harry, do you feel sorry for the old bugger? He'll show up eventually, don't worry. You'll get your darling potions instructor back. Come on!"  
"Ha ha, no Ron, I'd rather not have him back, but that beside the point. That is very strange...Snape wouldn't miss torturing us for the world...""True...if you want we could go to the dungeon and set up a search party," Ron said sarcastically.  
"Let's just find Mione and go to the lake like you said."

Hermione had gone to potions to find the room completely empty. "Oh no! I studied so hard last night! Oh well, I guess Ill just go find Harry and Ron..." she turned to leave when the dungeon door suddenly slammed shut.  
The silence was eerie.  
Then a voice began to chuckle, and Snape stepped out from behind a pillar  
"Now I've got you"  
"P-professor? What's going on?" Hermione began to pull her wand out from her robes in case she needed it.

"No that won't be necessary Granger. You're just here for a little...chat"  
"About what?" Hermione held the grip on her wand tight, just in case.  
"As you well know, I am head of the Slytherin house, and I take deep pride in the accomplishments of my students. I also consider Slytherin to be the most...pure...of houses, so to speak" he sneered.

"Now Granger surely you know by now that I am all but fond of you."  
"Obviously, Professor."  
"You are a snotty girl - a know it all. I fear this time, Granger, you know too much. Your over exuberant studies, it is my belief, have lead to a knowledge of the magic world which a girl of such...heritage...has no right to possess."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Furthermore, with this knowledge of the intricate workings of magic, you have begun to cause the downfall of one of my most prized students."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be so dense Granger. You are the brightest witch of your age, surely you can figure this one out! Or have you lost your brain in your time of peril? Shall I spell it out for you?"  
"Ihave no idea what you're talking about."  
"Love potions, Granger! You have no right to meddle in such things!"

"I have never in my life meddled with such things! That's only a fool's way into love!"

"True, granger, true…and there are no fools in this dungeon, are there? I am not speaking of love potions for love; I am speaking of love potions with the purpose of torment."

"What?"

"I have no proof yet Miss Granger, but you can be sure I will obtain some. The Malfoys are very distressed...it is not good to get on their bad side."

"The Malfoys? What do they have - wait, you're not seriously implying that I put a love potion on Malfoy?"

"Think about your actions mudblood. I will see you in class next week."  
And with that, Snape threw open the door and disappeared into his office.

Hermione was stunned. 'Where the hell would he get that idea?'

Just then Harry and Ron came rushing up to her.  
"Mione, come on, where have you been? We're off to poke the squid!"

Hermione stood there with her mouth open, still in shock. "Uh, um, I - yes, let's go." She decided it wouldn't be the best idea to tell them, she had to go to the source to solve this: she had to talk to Malfoy.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review, more to come soon! Happy Thanksgiving. **


	4. The Scent of Evil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4: The scent of evil**

Draco found himself once again in the library reading a book on curses when he heard someone behind him clear their throat.

"Ehem." Hermione said.

Draco turned, "Oh, it's you again."

"Yes, this Library is open to the public you know." She took a seat across from him.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. This was a situation he'd never been in, sitting across from anybody of another house and having a practically civil conversation. He never expected anything like this to happen, least of all with Hermione Granger.

"Erm...what do you want?"

"No Malfoy, what do you want? Did you know that Professor Snape just threatened me?"

"No. I had no idea"

"Right. Well, he did, and he threatened me over you, and I know that you put him up to it or something. Look Malfoy, I don't know what you bloody want from me, but making up a rumor that I put you under a love potion is just mad!"

Malfoy turned red in the face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Granger. It seems to me that _you_ are the mad one."

Hermione saw him return to his book. She thought, 'What? He's bloody ignoring me now!' She tried to grab the book from across the table, but he wouldn't let go, and soon they were struggling over it.

"Let go!"

"No you let go!"

Draco reached to pry her arm off the book, but his hand found her face instead.

They stopped. They were both leaning over the table now, starring at each other. 'What the hell is happening?' Hermione thought.

Their foreheads were practically touching now...

Very slowly, over a series of millennia…their lips brushed.

They opened their eyes, both screamed, and pulled back roughly; staring at each other wide eyed and in complete shock of what had just happened.

"Err...um...yuck...I mean...yes I mean yuck, you filthy...mud...blood..." Draco stammered, slightly befuddled.

Then, as if a light had turned on in the attic of his mind, he had a change of heart.

"Damn it Hermione, I...I'm sorry…"

"Y-You, Y-you just, called me Hermione."

"Oh...right. Well, that's your name, isn't it?" he muttered.

"Yes but, oh my god what did I just do?" Hermione paced back and forth looking extremely confused and distraught. "Did we just? Bloody Hell! I mean, we did - didn't we?"

"Well yes, I daresay we did…" he was back to his cocky self.

"Why are you happy about this! Is this some sort of horrible prank? I mean, I hate you...right? You definitely hate me, I-I mean, I'm -"

"Settle down Hermione! Now this is very hard for me to say but - 1) No this is not one of my genius pranks, although I'm flattered you think so and 2) I hate to say it, but I don't really hate you. I mean I hate you out of principle, for so many reasons…and god you can be annoying sometimes, but I think the truth is...Damn it Hermione I think I'm in love with you!" and with that he stormed out of the library.

Hermione had to force herself to close her mouth. She very calmly sunk to the ground and took a deep breath. 'Did that just really happen? I don't believe it, he c-cant. I mean, he's…oh my god!" She gathered her books and ran out the door headed towards the common room, she needed to be alone.

Ron and Harry were just finishing an argument over the finite rules of wizard's chess when Hermione stormed in. She was flustered and of all things did not want to talk to them. She ran up the stairs to the girls rooms without a word. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Bloody Hell, what was that about?" said Harry.

Ron scowled, "I don't know, but she smells like Malfoy…"

"What!" screamed Harry. "You must have imagined that Ron, I mean come on?"

"No trust me, I can smell Malfoy from a mile away. He smells of evil. And I could definitely pick up his scent as she dashed by."

"Do you think he hurt her? Oh I'd kill him..." Harry threatened.

"She wasn't crying..."

"Lets just, forget about it, we can ask her about it tomorrow, when it's not such a big deal."

"Alright. For now, I've got a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

Ron took a deep breath, "What do you think of Ginny?"

"She's gotten really good at quidditch, don't you think? And she seems to be great friends with Mione now a days..."

"That's not what I mean Harry"

"What do you - ...oh…"

Ron grimaced, "God this is awkward. But really Harry, I'm in earnest here."

"Oh, well , I-uh, I-uh, I'm not quite sure, I- " Harry eyed Ron quickly to test his reaction

Ron evidently found the rug fascinating, for he was staring fixedly at it.

"Well Ron, I - she's a wonderful girl...she's - your sister..."

"Yeah...yeah she is. But bloody hell Harry! She's been keen on you since before you saved her from the Basilisk!"

"Yeah, I know. I just- well...does she talk about me much?"

"Oh you know, she only mentions you every time we have a conversation."

"Oh." Harry tried to keep a straight face but inside he was smiling.

Just then, Ginny entered the common room and came to sit across from them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Ron grunted and got up to go to the loo.

Harry all of a sudden was feeling quite nervous; his heart was racing. "Um, Ginny, can I ask you a-a question?"

"Yeah."

"This is going to sound very out of the blue, and I-I don't know but, would you...-would you like to go to the ball with me?"

…

Ginny nearly screamed. It took all she had to keep her bottom on the chair. "I would love to, Harry."

"Really? Good then, I'm happy you said yes…" He let out a breath of tension that had been building inside him as he awaited her answer.

Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled.

Just then, Ron came out of the loo. He could sense a change in the atmosphere. "Cards, anyone?"

Harry didn't even hear him, he was caught up in the relief of her saying yes, and in the million of thoughts racing in his head...then he snapped out of it. "Uh- what sorry Ron?"

"I thought you might go for a round of cards...evidently not. You know this weekend is Hogsmead, and I can't go with my sister because I have detention again with Flitwick..."

"Ill go!" Harry said a bit more enthusiastically than he meant to. Ginny blushed. All of her dreams were coming true.

**AN: Hope you liked it.  Much more Draco and Hermione to come. Please review. **


	5. Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Patience is a Virtue**

Hermione did not want to get out of bed. She didn't want to go have breakfast and talk to Harry and Ron. She didn't want to face Snape in potions, and most of all, she most definitely did not want to see Draco Malfoy. But Hermione couldn't possibly bring herself to miss class, so she decided to grin and bare it.

'Just take it gracefully,' she thought. 'Act normal, they won't ask questions...'

She walked down to the great hall and took her usual seat in-between Ron and Harry. As she reached for her pumpkin juice, Hermione noticed one change: next to Harry, was Ginny.

'Oh, well, at least things are going well for someone," she thought.

"Hey Mione, how are things?" Ron said

"Oh, they're fine…sorry I couldn't talk much last night, I had a terrible headache..." She knew they wouldn't buy it.

Harry and Ron traded glances.

"Well, uh, I'm a little curious about certain things but, you know, generally good." Ron stated.

"How about you Harry?" Hermione tried to keep away from Ron's curiosity.

"Oh I'm fine, not looking forward to making up that potions test, but…other than that." he smiled.

"It's so weird that Snape disappeared for that one class period!" said Ron, "I certainly didn't see him anywhere, did you guys?"

"Yes, that was...very strange..." Hermione said. Just then she glanced over to the Slytherin table. Instead of expected piercing blue eyes, Hermione found that Malfoy was no where to be seen. A wave of relief swept over her. Ron, seeing the relief in Hermione's face, looked in the same direction.

He laughed, "Today's our lucky day, Malfoy Sr. came to pick his little boy up to see a doctor. Apparently someone cursed him." Ron found this highly amusing.

"Ha ha that's great!" Harry said laughing. "I wonder who had the guts to do it." Hermione was extremely relieved; she wouldn't have to deal with him today. She wasn't usually one to push off her problems, but when it came to boys, _especially_ under these circumstances, she was happy to stay in denial. She had a free-block again that day, and thought about going to the library, but then recoiled at the memory of the previous day. 'Oh come on Hermione, he's not going to be there anyway, you must not let him prevent you from your studies!' she thought. So she said goodbye to the boys and Ginny, and went to the library. 'I should begin that report for herbology,' she thought.

She walked down the long hall and pushed the heavy wooden doors open. She immediately swung her backpack around and pulled out her books.

"I thought you might be here again. It seems to me a rather peculiar habit. Libraries are dull." said Malfoy, lifting a book to examine it, and taking her by surprise once again.

Hermione, completely taken by surprise, jumped and dropped all of her books on the floor. 'I thought you were with your father today!" she said extremely frustrated. She picked up her books and turned to leave; 'I am not in the mood to deal with him.'

But before she could reach the door, he was blocking it: her only way out. He stood there with a grin on his face, and his hand on the handle. Hermione never noticed before that he was much taller than her; there was no use in trying to get past him by force. "Move Malfoy." she said very seriously, placing the books in her bag and crossing her arms.

"No I don't think I will, Hermi - ...Granger. We need to have a chat."

"We need to have no such thing. Did the doctor treat you for your ridiculous ideas? I will not be a part of your little escapades!"

"Escapades, Hermione, are for jokers. _This_ is no joke."

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh, "Right, and I'm supposed to believe that? Look, Malfoy, I don't know what came over you yesterday but-" Malfoy cut her off…

He was angry, "Why won't you just believe me? What I said yesterday, I meant! And whatever came over me...it came over you too! I can't believe I am actually begging here Hermione, I never beg." He looked down, a little ashamed of himself.

Hermione was surprised by the way he was acting. She had never seen him look so hopeless, all his guards down. "I know..." There was a long silence. "Look, I only kissed you back because I didn't know what else to do! I hate you! You're -"

Malfoy was walking closer to her…

"You're - You're despicable and," He continued to come closer, Hermione was backing up trying to get away,

"…and rude and vile and I -" she had run out of room to walk; she was up against the book shelf. "…and I hate you."

No matter how much her words tried to convince her, she wasn't moving, she was frozen.

'Why aren't I trying to get away?' she thought.Draco leaned in; he couldn't help it. "Would it help if I renewed your memory?" a small grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Hermione couldn't control herself, no matter what her mind told her, her body prevented her from replying, she simply blinked and looked back at him.

"Well?" Draco whispered.

Before Hermione could think, she stood on her toes, and _kissed him.  
_  
Draco accepted and didn't pull back for 10 seconds, then finally he pulled away, shocked.

"That's not fair Granger."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"You torment me"

"What do you mean?" she was slightly angry now.

"Honestly Granger, I have no idea."

Hermione was still in shock. She was between Draco Malfoy and bookshelf.

'Bloody Hell,' she realized the situation and walked passed him, "I have to go..." her mind was racing.

"Don't leave," Draco pleaded without turning to face her.

"Why not? What are we supposed to do from here? This is...this is wrong..." she heard him laughing a little under his breath,

"What!" she yelled frustrated and confused.

"You're stuck in your ways aren't you?" He turned to face her, "Is it possible that we could be anything other than enemies? So I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor. Big deal. It's time Hogwarts met change."

"Whoever thought those words would come out of your mouth. You must be mad! You're not acting like yourself! I wouldn't be surprised if this _was_ some spells doing...""Believe me, Granger, I never thought this would happen. But here I am, saying these words and I am **positive** that I am under no spell. I already used a Self Check-Up Charm to make sure."

"Oh..." she said looking down, searching her mind for what to say next." Well, what the hell do you want from me? Out of this? I mean, we cant - we can't keep…this is just so-"

"Odd? I know isn't it?" he smiled ruefully. This was not easy for either of them. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "But it's not so bad, is it?"

"No. I hate to admit it, but its not," Hermione looked down, feeling guilty for some reason.

Draco could sense that Hermione needed to think alone for a while. He had already made up his mind, but just this once he could be patient. He pecked her on the cheek, grinned haughtily and strutted off.

The wooden door swung shut, leaving Hermione alone.

'Damn boys," she thought. She was shaken, but decided to play the denial game a bit longer…it would get her through the day. Hermione went to meet Ginny again for class.

…

"Woe is me" groaned Ginny as she met Hermione in the hallway. "I haven't seen Harry all day, and someone said he got really sick right after breakfast and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"What?" Hermione said, "Is he alright? What happened?"

"I don't know! But McGonagall won't let me go check on him. She told me to go to class and leave the worrying and rumors to others."

"Well I don't care, we're going. I hope he's ok..." As soon as class was over, they went up to the infirmary. There Harry lay, with George Weasley, of all people, at the foot of his bed."Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione and Ginny rushed over to the side of his bed

"I'm fine. George just had a little mishap with a new product, that's all."

"George, what did you do?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked at her brother.

"I wanted to see Harry tap dance while I was visiting for the day. Fred forgot to tell me that he hasn't added the ability to stop…"

"It was fun for a while," Harry smiled trying to make things less tense.

"Ah yes, that could be a problem George." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well, how did you...stop him?" Ginny inquired.

Harry laughed. "Let's just say it took a lot of people..."

"Oh god, are you sure you're alright? I can't believe you George! And just before the ball too!"

"That right, it's next week," Harry gave Ginny a smile. "Who are you going with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Uh - I'm not sure, no ones asked me yet..." she said a bit depressed.

"Maybe Ron will go with you?" Ginny offered.

"That bugger cannot dance _at all,_" laughed George

Hermione laughed along. "I don't know Harry; it'd be strange to go with Ron after I went with Viktor last year…"

"Yeah it would," Ginny agreed, "Well there are other options…"

"Ha!" Hermione said, "Like whom?"

"Oh you know...Malfoy," George joked.

"What!" Hermione nearly choked.

"It was a joke."

"Ha ha, yeah, I knew that, its just- such a - a disgusting thought, that's all..."

"Ah…" George seemed unconvinced.

"Well, I best be off, you know we have our potion final in 10 minutes..." Hermione said.

"Say hello to Snape for me will you Mione?" Harry laughed, happy to be evading his final again.

"You really shouldn't be happy Harry," scolded George.

"Right George, like you'd feel any different?" Harry laughed.  
"Well, Ill see you later Ginny, Harry, bye George!" She gave him a hug and left.

"George I can't believe you…" was all Ginny could say.

"What'd he do?" Harry said confused.

"Oh he tested a product on...a student...is all. We sort of made a deal. You promised me." she stared meaningfully at George.

"Its ok, no real harm done," Harry said.

…

Down in the dungeon, Hermione walked slowly to her seat, avoiding looking in the direction of Malfoy's desk. Malfoy closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Patience, he reminded himself, would always come in handy. Hermione had finally found a good use for her abundance of hair: hiding behind it.

Snape passed out the materials and they began the exam. Meanwhile, Ron was trying to sneak a peak at everything Hermione put in the cauldron.Ron whispered, "your hair is in the way!"

"Shhh! Ronald! This is _a test_!"

Draco pulled the potions test off with only one glance over in Hermione's direction. He found her concentration on the task at hand almost attractive. He was jealous that the only person she was acknowledging was Weasley. After class, he sped up behind her and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What are you doing!" Hermione asked.

"I've thought about it and I'm not very patient, and I need to ask you something."

She rolled her eyes, "What is it?"

"Will you, Hermione Granger, be my date to the ball?" he gave a cocky grin.

"What!" her eyes grew wide.

"Come on Granger, I haven't got all day!"

"Draco, that's insanity! We'll be disowned for Christ sake! Well at least you will..."

"I don't care."

"You don't care? You're kidding me."

"No. I honestly don't care what people think. Look at me, I'm a changed man."

Hermione's brow furrowed; He didn't sound convincing.

"Draco, All we've done is kiss. I mean - we haven't even figured out how to co-exist yet and…what would Harry and Ron say?"

"Blast! I don't know! They're your friends! Just admit it, you want to go with me." He stared at her.

"How would you know such a thing?" she looked at him bluntly, awaiting an answer.

Draco just grinned and meandered off towards the door.

"Wait!" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

Draco turned slowly, "Yes?"

As soon as he turned she regretted it. "Draco - I..."

"Yes...?"

"Fine! I'll go with you! On one condition..."

"And that is?"

"You behave yourself, and you know what I mean: don't make this harder for me than it already is."Draco grinned, "Yes Hermione," and with that, he was gone.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to review and read, more coming very soon!**


	6. Falling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Falling**

'Hermione. You are insane. You didn't just agree to that.' she mentally abused her self in Herbology. 'What are you going to do now you idiot!' Hermione wished she had made that decision more carefully. Ron kept giving her concerned glances. He wondered if Hermione realized she was muttering to herself. She seemed very preoccupied, and had even forgotten to wash her Gringe Sprout before slicing open the bulb.

Hermione was hacking wildly away at the small vegetable in her hands. Things were getting a bit violent...

'Oh god, what am I going to tell Harry and Ron! Oh this is horrible..." her anger was turning to depression.

Ron turned to Harry, "What do you suppose is wrong with her?"

"Hmm...hard to say...possibly the Potions final?"

"She did well! I know she did, she's Hermione. I bet she's just worried about not having a date to the Ball. I know I am." he chuckled nervously. Then Ron accidentally dropped the tiniest bit of Gringe acid on Hermione's bare arm. It began to sizzle.

"Ow! Ronald! You - Urgh!" she glared at him and ran off to the bathroom wash it off.

"Good going, mate," Harry said.

"Hey now at least she's gone so she won't distract me with that muttering. I need to concentrate on this bloody bulb." he grimaced.

"So, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Harry asked.

Ron turned beat red and cut his finger with his razor. "I don't know" he said very quickly.

"Ron. Come on, I'm your best mate! Who is it?" Harry handed him a cloth for the cut.

"Oh you know...I just thought...well since she has no one else...Hermione."

"Right, and that's completely a pity invite?" Harry smiled.

Ron kicked him and rushed off to grab a bandage from Professor Sprout.

Harry laughed and thought 'That's never going to change is it?'

Just then Hermione came back from the bathroom. "You alright Mione?"

"No I am most certainly not! Honestly!" she yelled exasperated, then sighed and said, "...Sorry Harry, I'm just not having a good day, that's all..." she looked down ashamed for yelling at him.  
Ron returned, looking intently at the ground and resumed slicing his bulb.

To each side of his, both of Harry's friends were looking at the ground.

"So, um, guys, what do you want to do tonight? Its Friday you know..."

Ron ignored him, he felt more ashamed, perhaps, than he should have. But still, this was not a situation he enjoyed.

"Uh...how about you Hermione, any ideas?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Alright then," Harry sighed and looked to the ground.

"Alright you lot, get out of here and don't forget to bury your Sprout!" she chuckled at the name coincidence as if it was a complete surprise "or else it will go bad, and what happens when Gringe goes bad..." said the professor.

"It smells like a hundred dying centaurs" replied Ron monotonously. Everyone rolled their eyes. Students shuffled out in clusters, heading for the dining hall. Ron brightened at the thought of food.

"Ginny and I are going to go practice for the game next week, do you guys mind having lunch alone?" Harry said.

Hermione glared at Harry.  
Ron glared at Harry.

"Alright then, uh, Ill see you guys...later…" He ran off quickly.

Ron cleared his throat and thought for a second. Then suddenly he grinned and said "race me!" and off he shot, finally something his long legs were good for.

Hermione stood there for a moment in shock, and finally smiled, deciding a bit of excitement might make her feel better. She jolted after him, "No fair Ron! You've got a head start!"

She gained time on him though, and they were almost neck to neck when –

Ron ran straight into Draco Malfoy, who stumbled back, caught himself, said "Sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." As Ron recovered from the fall, Draco winked at Hermione, and stepped in through the great hall doors, striding to the Slytherin table, where he sat down next to a first year named Ridgley.

Ron stood there dumbfounded. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Malfoy just apologized to me...and it wasn't even his fault! That bloke is changing, I can tell you that! I mean...core!"

"Yeah, that's strange...he must be in a _very_ good mood for some reason..." Hermione smiled to herself. She was still extremely confused, but she was beginning to feel better.

Ron shrugged and ran over to sit next to Seamus, who was in the middle of a heated discussion about the meaning of what Malfoy's paper said when Crabbe looked at it.

"Apparently the message was a very complicated mathematical equation involving both muggle and wizard formulae." Explained Seamus.

"You'd never have guessed..." Ron said seriously, shaking his head.

Hermione sat next to him, and added food to her plate.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry met each other at the field with their brooms.

…

"So what's the plan, Harry?" Ginny inquired.

"Actually, to be honest with you, I just wanted to talk to you alone for once." Harry looked down; he was a bit shy about being so forward.

Ginny was overjoyed, 'Finally someone else does the work,' she thought to herself.

"So uh..." he motioned to his broom. "Shall we?" They boarded their brooms and shot up high into the air, finally leveling and facing each other to talk. Ginny's smile faded, Harry wasn't initiating any sort of conversation.

"Err...nice cool air up here." she offered.

"So, um, how are things? Are you excited for - "

"Yes!" Ginny said readily "I am really excited…are you?" she added as a second thought.

"Yes! I'm very excited…I feel like this should have happened earlier..."

Ginny's heart was having a field day "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I've just been, well blind really." Harry smiled and looked straight at her for the first time. Ginny giggled a bit, and bounced in joy, almost falling off her broom.

"Sorry...that was...silly. Um, I'm just exceptionally happy, you see." she grinned.

Harry Laughed, "Well just don't fall off that broom of yours; I don't know what I'd do." He smiled. Ginny lost a bit of her balance, and began to slip. "Whoa!" Harry flew towards her and steadied her back onto her broom.

Ginny reached out instinctively and grabbed his hand. They stopped and looked up at each other.

"This is nice." Ginny murmured.

"Yeah, it is..." Harry's glances had moved to Ginny's lips.

Ginny smiled, she was used to this part. She leaned in, careful to keep her balance, and kissed him. Harry could feel her smiling in the kiss. They pulled back, Harry laughed, "I think I've been waiting to do that for years."

"Me too" she sighed. "Only I never thought it would be on a broomstick," and with that she lost her balance and toppled into a nearby tree.

"Ginny!" Harry swooped down to her place in the tree, "You alright?"

"Yeah" she laughed "just missing an arm."

"Here, jump on." He pulled her on behind him and placed her arms around his waste. "I'm going to fly you to the infirmary ...at least you'll make an entrance right?" He laughed trying to lighten the situation. He flew up to the window of the infirmary, right behind Madame Pomfrey's desk. She was busy with some paperwork. He tapped the glass lightly, trying not to frighten her too much.

She jumped up screaming and threw all the papers in the air. When Harry and Ginny had finished laughing and looked properly apologetic, Madame Pomfrey let them in.

"Merlin's Beard Potter!" she screamed at them as they stepped to the ground.

"Sorry Madame Pomfrey," Ginny cut in as Harry helped her to a chair, "Harry and I were practicing for the big game, and I fell. Harry kindly flew me back here. My broom is still out there, in that tree though. I won't be here long, I just need you to help me with a few cuts and bruises and then I'll be off to find my broom."

"Alright, but next time use the door!"

"Listen, Ginny, Hermione seemed sort of down earlier...Could you go check on her, do you know where she'd be right now?"

"Yeah, she will be in the library."

"Great, I'll go get your broom and see you later," he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

…

Meanwhile, Hermione finished with her lunch. She fought the idea of going to the library, because she knew who'd be there, but she needed to talk about this whole Ball thing and calm herself down…

Malfoy was waiting there. He didn't even bother to hide and surprise her this time.

Hermione began to talk before he could say anything, "Look, I know what you're thinking, 'Ah you came,' but I just wanted to talk some more about this whole Ball thing..."

Malfoy grinned, stood up, strode towards her and kissed her. "We're going together, and that's that." he said, and kissed her again.

Suddenly they heard a slight gasp coming from the door's direction.

"Oh my god." said Ginny Weasley.

**AN: Muahaha Cliff Hanger. Well hope you all are enjoying it, much more hilarity to come as you can suspect. Please review, it makes me continue writing. Thanks so much to all the readers!**


	7. The Stain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7: The Stain**

"Oh my god" said Ginny Weasley.

She dropped her potions scroll and her ink bottle fell from her hand, spilling all over the floor. Draco looked up wide eyed, releasing his embrace on Hermione. 

"I'm...so...so...sorry. I'll leave, um, Harry just wanted me to...but...I fell in a tree, so I left...err...quidditch, early that is, and I'd better get going anyway, Madame Pomfrey wants me to come back so she can, you know...make sure nothing's broken. Bye Hermione, I'll see you in class." Ginny rushed out the door, leaving the ink to seep into the carpet.

Later on, Filch would be sent to clean up the mess only to find that he was out of magical stain remover. Eventually the mark would be forgotten, and only noticed by those three who saw the spill. The door slowly slid closed as Ginny made her exit. Hermione and Draco looked from the door, to each other, and back to the door.

"Shit." They said simultaneously.

Hermione suddenly began to breathe in and out very deeply. Draco took a chair and was staring blankly into space, wide eyed, still realizing what had just happened. He was pulled out of his daze, however, when he realized that Hermione was beginning to hyperventilate. "Oh my god, Hermione?"

She looked up panic stricken. Then her breathing seemed to slow and then...she fainted.

Draco stood there, bewildered. He'd never helped anyone in his life as far as he could remember. He paced the isle, and finally decided to brave the awkward stares from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike and carry Hermione to the hospital wing. He grabbed her arm and strained. "God, people are heavy" he groaned.

He'd never lifted anyone either. He kicked the door open and headed as fast as he could to Madame Pomfreys. Students stopped in the halls to stare, taking no care to hide their shock. Malfoy carrying Granger? This was something no one, least of all Malfoy, expected to happen.

Draco finally reached the stairs to the Infirmary. On the way up, he passed Professor Dumbledore. "Good Afternoon, professor!" he said running past him quickly with Hermione unconscious in his arms. 'That should give them something to talk about in the faculty room,' he thought and laughed a bit to himself.

When he finally reached the Infirmary doors, he kicked them open and walked in quickly, placing Hermione on one of the near by beds. "Merlin's Beard!" screamed Madame Pomfrey.

"She fainted. Oh and there's and ink stain in the library carpet, you might want to get Filch to clean that up." Malfoy stated. Madame Pomfrey ran to Hermione's side, quickly damping a cloth and putting it on her forehead. She looked up at Draco, "Why did she faint?"

"She was hyperventilating" he replied, smoothly.

Just then, Harry came walking through the doors with Ginny's broom saying, "Is Ginny still here? I just wanted to - Hermione!" He ran to the bed and looked down at her worried. Only then did he notice Draco's presence standing by the window.

"What did you do!" he yelled, furious.

"Calm down Potter, for heavens sakes, the lady needs rest." Draco drawled.

"I said, what did you do to her Malfoy!" Harry ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Relax, it wasn't me, Potter...Ginny startled her and she fainted."

"Then why are you here?" Harry loosened up slightly on his grip of Malfoy's collar. Malfoy freed himself smoothly from Harry's grasp and sat down on the end of Hermione's bed. "I carried her." There was no use in hiding it now, the entire school had seen him in the halls.

"You what!"

All the while, Madame Pomfrey was mixing a potion to revive Hermione. Malfoy ignored Harry and turned his gaze to Hermione. "Do you think she'll be alright?" he asked Madame Pomfrey, never taking his eyes off Hermione's face.

Harry looked bewildered from Draco to Hermione and back. "What the bloody hell is going on!" He finally yelled. "Where is Ginny? Why didn't she come - no never mind that, why did _you_ carry Hermione!"

"Because," Draco said matter-of-factly, "I care about her." he kept his eyes from meeting Harry's harsh glance.

"What? Excuse me, I-I, Malfoy, you..." Harry was shocked. "Um, Madame Pomfrey, you might want to take a look at him, I think he's ill."

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and began to fuss over Malfoy. "I'm fine, really." He glowered. "Potter, you are very stubborn so I do not expect you to take this well, but I've...well I've _changed_ quite a bit over the past few days. And what's more, I am taking Hermione to the Ball." He now made eye contact with Harry, staring him down, daring him to come up with a reasonable response.

Just then, Hermione woke up...

Things were very blurry. When it finally came into focus, Hermione awoke to see Draco sitting at the end of her bed, and Harry standing next to him, eyes filled with confusion and rage.

"You lie." he said.

But inside, Harry knew this went back to the note Malfoy had pinned on the wall that day in potions. Hermione spoke up, "Where am I? What's going on?"

Just then she remembered everything. 

"Oh. My. God." She hid under the sheets.

"Hermione? Is it true?" Harry through back the covers and stared at her with a confused, hopeful and worried look on his face. Draco put his hand gently on Hermione's leg and nodded at her encouragingly.

Harry quickly threw it off. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" he screamed. Hermione looked back and forth at them. "I don't know what you mean Harry?"

"Are you going to the ball with him!" he yelled.

Hermione's mouth was open but she wasn't speaking. This was the moment. This was when she changed the path, for better or worse. Hermione hated to lie. "Yes. Yes, Harry, I am." She said very quietly.

All of Harry's hope vanished. Hermione expected hate and rage in his eyes, but instead, it was hurt. Without a word, he stormed out the doors.

**AN: Hey guys, I know it probably wasn't what you expected for this chapter, but don't worry, much more to come that will fill in the gaps. Please review if you want more. **


	8. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8: The Letter**

The tall cloaked man walked through the large mansion briskly; he was expecting a letter. He came to the study and opened the window. A very small white owl flew in and perched on the large fireplace, with a note in its mouth. The man took the letter from the owl and took off his gloves, turning over the letter. In very messy blotted cursive, the parchment was addressed:

To Lucius, From Severus

Just then Lucius strode into the room. "McNare, I didn't expect to see you here so early..." he drawled.

McNare grimaced, "Nor I, you. In fact..." he paused to flash a malicious grin, "I hardly expected you to show at all, what with the..." another pause, for dramatic effect, "family crisis. Of course you know all about what has been going on at Hogwarts, don't you Lucius?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "I have been completely informed of the situation, and we are pursuing the problem as we speak. Of course," took off his gloves took a seat by the fire, "You wouldn't know anything about pursuing problems...I seem to recall hearing that your last task for the dark lord failed," he grinned, "miserably."

McNare snarled angrily, glaring humiliated at Malfoy. Then he regained composure, "Well then, I suppose this letter from Severus will be of no importance to you." He kept his eyes locked with Lucius' as he extended his hand, holding the letter, over the small fire which crackled gleefully, supplying the only light to an otherwise dark and haunting room.

Lucius glanced cautiously at the letter, showing no emotion on his face, nor intention to move. "I'd tread these next moments very carefully McNare. Traitors to the dark lord aren't looked upon lovingly, and I would hate to see all of your," he gave a small smile, "_talents_," he chose the word carefully, "gone to waste at the expense of such a simple letter."

McNare grimaced, and then handed the letter over. "Lucius, you are too kind for pointing these things out. Please excuse me while I make my way to a private meeting with Wormtail and our Lord" He grinned and strode out.

Lucius took the letter and remained in the chair, watching as McNare walked across the room and out the door. He opened the letter and read to him self,

"Dear Lucius, I have terrible news. It seems the situation has deepened, and stronger forces must be taken. The Ball is approaching. However, your plans to have your son take the daughter of your friend may not follow through. It appears he is, in fact, dating the filthy girl…"

Lucius didn't even finish the letter. He threw it in the fire, grabbed his gloves and took some strange powder hidden in his staff and threw it into the fire. The fire turned blue. "Number 13 Grimauld Place!" he cried.

Dust flew everywhere as Lucius Malfoy glided gracefully out of the fireplace and landed smoothly next to a dark figure looking out the window.

"Hello brother." Marcus Malfoy turned from the window. "No action yet…" he said with a hint of regret. He continued, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Hogsmeade station?"

"McNare was the only other one called, and once more his pride obstructed his true loyalty," Lucius grinned.

"Any News from Severus?" Marcus drawled a bit bored.

Lucius' grin melted like Muggle ice-cream on a sunny day..."Dating," was all he could muster up. He was muttering. Marcus turned quickly and got up with a look of worry on his face "Oh my poor brother." he led him to the chair to sit down.

"I really have no idea what has happened to my boy. One minute he was taking orders directly from the Dark Lord and now...well now he's fraternizing with the filthiest form of mudblood. A Gryffindor, no less. A friend of Harry Potter's!" he spit the last few words.

"Are you sure he doesn't know what he's doing Lucius? Draco has always been a bright boy; could it be he is making these connections for our advantage?"

Lucius' face brightened at the thought. He stared out the window at number 12 Grimauld place for a very long time. "It could be, brother. Come to think of it, Hermione Granger is the perfect way to know when the order is meeting. That way you would no longer find it necessary to linger at this bloody window while maintaining the story that the house is haunted for those muggle neighbors."

Marcus smiled. "Well, when shall we make our move to find his true intentions?"

"The Ball." Lucius grinned, a rush of ideas flowing in his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

McGonagall was very busy rushing around the dining hall, making the finishing touches to the decorations. Hermione rushed one step behind her, clearly very nervous, both about the success of the ball and the school's reaction to her first public appearance with her new boyfriend. Over the past week, relations with her best friends had been...well difficult to say the least. Ginny hadn't told anyone, but questioned Hermione every second they were together. Ginny was obviously very worried for Hermione's well-being, checking on her constantly, forcing Hermione to set up secret meetings to even speak to Draco.

Just as Hermione lowered herself into a chair, overwhelmed with the events of the past week, a very strange site presented itself. Ron, Draco, and Cho Chang all walked into the dining hall together, talking humanely, perhaps even as comrades would.

She did a double take and took a swing of pumpkin juice.

They all came and sat down next to her, continuing their conversation. 'Apparently Ron hasn't heard the news yet...' she thought. He'd never talk to Draco if he knew she was going to the ball with him...but come to think of it, he usually wouldn't talk to him at all...

"Good to finally do business with you Weasley," Draco grinned sincerely.

"Hello darling" he addressed Hermione, "Ron and I were just having a chat and Cho came looking for you, so we thought we'd all come find you and save you from this odious labor."

"What were you chatting about?" Hermione said sweetly but a bit suspicious. Ron and Draco were a strange sight to her, and she had never been too fond of Cho.

"We'll discuss that later" Ron jumped in, looking pointedly into Hermione's eyes as if to say "you'll see."

Cho piped up, "Hermione I was just wondering if we could talk a bit. Right now if you don't mind. Great," she said without a pause, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her to the courtyard.

Hermione looked down at the strange way Cho had linked their arms, as if it was a tea party or something. They reached the courtyard, and Cho motioned for Hermione to sit down. Hermione took the seat, "Um…yes, Cho, what is it?" she tried to sound delighted but would rather have been anywhere else.

"I've heard a few rumors about you Granger. I am here to confirm them."

Cho had dropped her cheery smile. 'Oh no,' Hermione thought, 'This is going to be one of those threatening gossip talks isn't it?'

"What about?" she said, crossing her arms.

Cho paused for a moment, looking off into the distance. Her eyes, for some reason, seemed different. They lacked their usual giddy spark. Suddenly Cho looked back at Hermione as if they had never met before in their life. "Yes?" she said "What do you want?" Then a shadow fell over Cho's face "imperi..." she began, but a muttered word from a nearby bush and Cho was silent. In fact, Cho could not speak, though she was evidently trying very hard to do so.

"Well, well, well, we meet again Ms. Granger," said a familiarly snotty voice that reminded Hermione sickeningly of the Draco she knew two weeks ago.

Hermione turned around slowly to find Lucius Malfoy standing there, wand drawn. She looked from Lucius to Cho, who was now near tears. She noticed a man who was evidently Lucius' brother.

"I'm sorry, Granger, confused?" snarled Lucius.

"Marcus, will you please let this poor girl...Cho...finish her sentence?"

Marcus Malfoy flicked his wand and whispered "imperioso."

Cho Chang's face lit up again with her earlier expression of curiosity. "Is it true, Granger, that you are dating Draco Malfoy?" she pressed, in a voice that Hermione now realized was nearly an octave below the bubbly speech pattern Cho Chang usually used.

Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes and, shaking, brought her hand up in front of her. The ball was going to start in a few hours, and all the students were in their rooms getting ready. They were _alone_ in the court yard. Hermione raised her chin high.

"Yes. I Am." She eyed them carefully for any sudden movements, wand still poised. She saw her hand shaking. 'Stop it Hermione! Don't show them any fear!' she thought.

Lucius Malfoy merely stepped closer to her, shaking his head. "Tisk, tisk, mudblood. Didn't your filthy muggle parents teach you not to play with things that don't belong to you? Not to play with fire? It burns you know..."

"It's true, what he says, Granger. If anybody knows about burning, it would be Lucius and I." Marcus jumped in, rubbing his forearm as if in pain."Did any one ever teach _you_ not to play with fire? Those are there on your own accord you know." she grimaced, showing her disgust for them.

"There are special occasions in which fire can be befriended. However, playing with this _fire _requires more loyalty, more trust, more patience, and more self-control than a young mudblood teacher's pet could ever hope to possess. These are all virtuous qualities, are they not?" he sneered.

"When used for the right purposes..." She was gaining confidence now, finding her Gryffindor bravery.

Marcus and Lucius laughed together. "You will soon find, Granger, that the only purpose in this dark and terrible world is self-preservation. A purpose at which your crowd will fail miserably, when they meet the real world. This I can assure you. But we digress. I am here simply to teach you a lesson. Women like my wife date Malfoys. Girls like you _do not_."

**AN: Hope you guys like it! We're coming up to the climax in the next chapter, so if you want more please review and I will post.  **


	9. Playing with Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Playing with Fire**

………………………..

Suddenly the music started within the castle. "Lucius, we are not safe here." Marcus muttered "let us move to somewhere a little more private." Lucius glanced briefly at the castle."Into the forest, mudblood." Hermione stood unmoving, knowing that if they entered the forest...her chances were much less...

"Now!" He screamed.

She knew that if she didn't obey his command, she would she would be forced to, either by the imperius or the crutiatus. She had never endured those curses, and hoped never to feel their pain. She'd rather go by free will...and Draco would notice she was gone, right?

…………………………

Back at the castle, Ginny was busily rubbing Madame Soya's Hair Curling Balm into her red tangles. Lavender came up behind her. "Excited? You look beautiful Ginny!" Lavender was in the process of fixing a de-frizz charm. "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous actually. Not a good nervous either. It's almost ominous," she grinned "No matter, I'm just worrying too much."

Meanwhile, across the tower in the Gryffindor boy's dorm, Harry and Ron were fighting over the mirror.

"Harry I need to look presentable for my date! If I'm a total wreck she'll take one look at me and...and slap me or something. You're Harry Potter, you don't need a mirror. I do."

"Ron! This is Ginny we're talking about? Are you telling me this is not important? I mean, I need to be bloody brilliant tonight! And no offense, mate, but you don't even know who you're trying to impress..."

Ron gave Harry a shove and stepped in front of the mirror, "...she won't be ugly, he promised."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, _he _promised, Ron. Does that sound any alarm to you? I mean, honestly? Why did you have to start being buddy-buddy with little death eater junior? Just because Hermione did doesn't -" Harry stopped, anger coming back about last week.

"Don't worry Harry, I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to trust him. I mean just give him a chance, he's a changed man, he really is." Ron continued to fiddle with his hair.

"In 3 Days!" Harry yelled. "3 days Ron! And suddenly he loves the fact that Hermione's ancestors are muggles and than you happen to come from a less 'fortunate' family, and that I'm - well...me. There's no way, I don't believe it. After years and years of-" Ron cut him off.  
"You need to stop being so bloody jealous. I care about her too, and the fact is we need to let her choose who she wants. Now let's go find our dates."Harry nearly argued back, but held his tongue when an image of Ginny appeared in his head. "Alright. I'm just worried, that's all." Harry stuck his head in front of the mirror and straightened his bow-tie. "Ready?" he said.

"Ready," Ron said. His voice shook. He was nervous about meeting his blind date.

Meanwhile, Draco stood in the Slytherin bathrooms, looking at himself in the mirror. He had given up the hair gel, and these days strands of white-blond hair fell into his eyes and loosely about his face. He had to do something about it for the dance…He took out his wand, aimed it at his head and closed his eyes. After a long moment he lowered his wand. He didn't trust himself not to miss his hair and hit his eye instead.

'It doesn't matter.' He thought and smiled a bit to himself. 'Absolute Freedom. No limits or control, just rules to break and people to shock.' he thought. He turned, walked calmly out the bathroom door and up to the great hall entrance, dragging behind him, Pansy.

Ron, Harry and Ginny descended the stairs, making their way into the crowd of socializing students. People at Hogwarts didn't get out often.

"So Draco" Pansy cooed "you said you had a date for me...?" she looked hopeful.

"Yes Pansy, he's dashing really, a real charmer. Very eager to meet you." he grinned a bit to himself. How he loved surprises.

"And here he is! And here she is!" and two firm hands shoved Ron and Pansy together.  
"What a cute couple" he grinned and darted into the hall.

Harry and Ginny have Ron a glance as if to say 'Good luck mate...' and laughed a bit to each other, walking into the ball. Ron and Pansy, both looking off into the distance, awkwardly linked arms and shuffled onto the floor where they proceeded to dance without ever saying a word to each other.

Draco walked up and down the rows of people, searching for Hermione. 'Why didn't she come with her friends?" he thought.

……………………………

Back in the forest, Lucius and Marcus were having a heated discussion while Cho and Hermione lay tied to the ground by thousands of tiny vines which twisted around their legs and arms, holding them firmly.  
Cho was crying. She stared blankly at the sky. Hermione was trying to think; think of anyway she could make this situation any better. She heard Cho muttering to herself. Hermione turned her head; Cho was praying.

"Stop that foolish blabbering Miss Chang. It will do you no good."

Hermione shot Lucius a furious look. "Let her! She has nothing to do with this! The least you could do is-" she was cut off by the sudden presence of a wand, tight at her throat.

"Hush, mudblood." Lucius spit out in a whisper, each word hissing like a snake.

Cho Chang, tears streaming down her face, turned her head to Lucius Malfoy, moved her mouth around, and then spit in his face.

Lucius pulled back, furious. "Why you despicable little brat!" He hissed. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes.Cho glared at him, "I'm not nearly as _bratty _as you two. The Malfoys tend to have that quality." she was awed at her own bravery.

Lucius smiled a bit to himself, kneeling down to her face. "A brave Ravenclaw? Well, I must say, that's new. You do realize the terrible position you're in? If I were you," he threatened in a whisper, "I'd hold my tongue."

Cho, completely unlike her usual self, grinned, "I can't, my arm is tied down."

Hermione elbowed her. "Don't." she whispered.

Lucius stood up, Marcus joining him. "What do we do with the one's who won't shut up Marcus?"

Marcus smiled, "We make them focus on the pain."

Lucius brought up his wand quickly and aimed at Cho screaming "Crucio!"

Hermione's scream was halted by a spell from Marcus' wand, Cho, however, screamed in the most painful and haunting way imaginable. She was squirming under the vines; face scrunched tight, and tears streaming from her eyes. Hermione tried to yell "Stop! Stop it! Please!" but her voice was silent from Marcus' spell.

Lucius' eyes had lit up. The imperius curse was unforgivable, yes, but boring. It was curses like the cruciatus that he had missed so during that decade of stagnation. He held it, enjoying not only the pain and screams from Cho, but the silent desperation and despair on the filthy mudblood's face.

Then he released the spell. Cho lay still, crying and breathing heavily. "Anything to say for yourself now?" She gave no answer, "What's that? Is the pain to much for you? Pity. You should have chosen your words more carefully." Cho whispered something...almost inaudible. Hermione began crying even harder. She heard what Cho said, and she knew Lucius understood as well. "Very well" Lucius grinned "if you insist...avada kadavra!" and that was it. With a flick of the wand and a flash of green light, she was gone.

The vines that tied her to the ground died as well, shrinking and cracking to wrap around Cho's body; like a coffin. Hermione couldn't control herself; she glared at Lucius through her sobs and tears, shaking her head. "No." she said silently through her teeth. "Not like that."

"It's too late, Granger. What are you going to do about it?"

…………………………………..

The ball was going reasonably well. Harry danced with Ginny endlessly; Ron and Pansy were busy glaring at each other as well as Malfoy, every time he passed. Draco Malfoy, how ever, was too preoccupied to notice their glares. His date, the girl he had practically thrown away his entire lifestyle for, had stood him up. Hermione was nowhere to be found.

After walking endlessly through the crowds of people searching for her, he took a chair and sat on the sidelines. Harry spun Ginny around on the dance floor, and that's when she noticed. "Why is Draco sitting alone?" she said to Harry. "Where is Hermione?"

Thoughts were reeling in her head and she was beginning to worry about her friend. Could he have - done something to her? Was she in the bathroom crying? Or could Draco have done something worse... "What's to worry about?" Harry said. "I'm glad she didn't show, she probably came to her senses."

Ginny stopped their dancing. "No Harry, I don't think she would have missed this...It's...well I think it's a bit more serious than you know..."

Harry took the news of Hermione and Draco's library rendezvous grimly. Ginny and he both looked at each other for a while. They both knew what they had to do. They had to save Hermione. Draco looked up from his sulky stupor to see Harry Potter storming towards him full speed through the dancers.

'Oh bloody brilliant,' he thought to himself. 'First he convinces her not to come and now he has to come rub it in my face. Damn it Potter.'

But what came out of Harry's mouth was something completely different. "Where the bloody hell is your date, Draco? What did you do with her? Tell me now or I swear I'll perform every unforgivable curse on you one at a time, and when Professor McGonagall comes down to see..." Draco cut him off.

"Shut up Potter, you bastard, you must be pleased with your little plan to have my date stand me up and then accuse _me _of kidnapping or harming her. That's very nice Potter, after all the aspects of my life I have changed for your friend. I really appreciate it. Bastard!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about you slimy git! Where is she? What did you do with her?" Harry yelled. Draco rose to meet his gaze, "Look! I don't know how you convinced her to stand me up, but whatever it was, isn't that enough for you? Bloody Hell Potter! She's all that I have now! Don't you get it? You Bastard! She's the last thing I've got to hold onto in this stupid mess and you had to change her mind! Why!" Draco pushed him and Harry stumbled back.

Harry gained his footing and stared Draco straight in the face. They were about to come at each other when Ginny came in between them. "Stop it, Both of you!" Ron and Pansy caught a glimpse of the argument and ran over.

They both controlled themselves and turned to Ginny. "What!" they yelled.

"Look, boys, say both of you are telling the truth. Then..."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "Then where's Hermione?" Draco said.

**……………………………….**

**AN: ahhh another cliff hanger. Much more climax to come, please review if you want more. Thanks,**

**-slytherinfan**


	10. The Brat Pack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 10: The Brat Pack**

………………………………

As Ginny and Ron dashed over the grounds, with a slightly confused Pansy wandering in tow, they saw - a little ways into the woods - four dark figures. Two lay on the ground and two stood tall and proud. They were pacing.

"Oh my God" whispered Ginny "Two bodies on the ground! Hermione...and..."

"Cho." Ron said, as they drew closer.

"Send up the sparks, Ronald," Ginny whispered, "Get Harry and Draco over here."

Harry and Draco had been searching the courtyards when a red flash of light shot up over the grounds near the entrance to the forbidden forest. "Come on," said Harry. They ran over the hills to meet Ginny, Ron and Pansy. They began to crawl as they got closer, when they saw that the other three were kneeling behind a bush.

They joined the group. "What happening?" Harry said quickly to Ginny.

"That's Hermione and Cho on the ground, but the two standing we haven't - "

"My father," said Draco, "My father and my uncle." Draco said quietly, realizing what must be happening.

Ginny gasped, "Do they know about...?" she whispered to Draco.

"They always know everything, Ginny." He said bluntly.

Harry was turning red with rage. This situation reminded him all to well of the last time he had seen Lucius Malfoy; in the graveyard. But this was Hermione. 'Please, not Hermione.' Harry thought.

Pansy spoke up, "Draco, what's going on?" she looked worried and confused. Why was she hiding behind a bush with three Gryffindors?

"Nothing Pansy, maybe you should go back to the ball." Draco whispered.

Just then, his father turned so that his face was revealed in the moonlight.

"Oh my God, it's Mr. Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked, and out she jumped from behind the bush and ran to greet him.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, what are you doing here in these dark dangerous woods at this time of night?" Lucius grinned nastily.

Harry glared at Draco. Ginny elbowed him, "Listen Harry!" she whispered.

Pansy, rather cheerfully, told Lucius how his own son had set her up with a Weasley ("Well at least he still has his sense of humor" was Lucius' reply) and how suddenly, she and Ron saw Draco fighting Harry. She seemed a bit confused on how she got outside the castle, she only knew that she had followed her date and his sister and then she saw Lucius, and now here they were.

"And pray tell, Pansy darling, where are the little brats now?" Lucius practically snarled."Oh, they're right behind-"

"Here, Father." Draco stood. "_I_ am here." He walked out from behind the bush and came to join Pansy and his father. Harry was about to stand but Ginny pulled down firmly on his shirt. "No Harry, wait. See what he does..."

"Aaah Draco." Marcus cut in, "my dear nephew. I haven't seen you in a long time. No..._impure_...activities since our last meeting, I assume?"

"No, uncle, of course not." Draco came to stand next to Pansy. Meanwhile, Hermione and Cho were in shadow about 20 feet away. Hermione saw them, but couldn't think of what she would possibly say, even if she got herself to stop crying.

"Surely you must know, my boy, the purpose of our visit? For, why else, would you have come?" Lucius inquired with a grin.Malfoy faltered for a moment. Hermione's heart rose to her throat. Harry Ginny and Ron leaned in. "Of course father" Malfoy grinned...that old grin...before the library.

Hermione cried out "Draco! What's going on?" there was an angry sort of hope in her voice.

"Ah," Lucius said, "You see, we have the filthy creature restrained over there..."

Malfoy avoided Hermione's hard and tearful gaze.

Lucius noticed this, "Well, Draco? Tell the poor girl." he smiled, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Alright father, alright." Draco whispered. He turned slowly towards a nearby tree. His voice seemed distant as he delivered this severe blow. "I am not so easily changed, Granger, as I would have you believe..."

Harry nudged Ron "Bastard..." he whispered "...and you believed him."

"We were simply in need of information, and you provided it. Although I did have to put aside my disgust of your," he turned and looked her straight in the eye, "Filth. But you believed me, none the less." Lucius grinned to Marcus.

Ginny gasped. It took all her will power to remain behind the bush.

Hermione was shaking her head, tears still silently rolling, "I don't believe you."

"Believe me Granger, this time..." he paused, taking a breath, looking hard into her eyes, "it's the truth. And I cannot help but thank you, for you assisted in my plan really. I not only gave my father an opportunity to torture you as he pleased, I also am now proud to present..."

Ron winced...he would expose them all.

"...the rest of the brat pack." Draco finished.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, as Harry stood up confidently, followed by Ginny, and finally a reluctant Ron."Oh Draco you out-do yourself." Lucius smiled.

…………………………………………..

**AN: muahaha more to come. Don't worry or fret, please just review and you shall see the rest unfold…believe me it's worth it. **

_**-slytherinfan**_


	11. Duel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 11: Duel**

…………………………..

"You nasty bugger!" Ron yelled. In his anger, he shot a radiant red light from his wand, exposing every hidden facet of every shadowed corner in the dark woods, including the cold and lifeless face of Cho Chang.

Everyone, including Draco, let out a gasp of shock.

Ginny ran to her. "Is she...?" but Ginny knew the answer, even before Hermione nodded weakly. Ginny's eyes burned with tears. She turned to the three Malfoys, "How could you? She wasn't anything to you. She has nothing to do with any of this!"

Harry and Ron came to stand next to Ginny, all the while keeping a mindful eye on the Malfoys and Pansy standing near by.

"She spoke out of turn." Marcus said.

Ginny glared at him, bravely, "Out of turn was it? Well this may come as a surprise, but you _existed _out of turn, you here! All of you filthy lot! You think our friend, is impure because her parents are muggles, but just look in a mirror once - I mean _really _look, don't just preen - and I believe you will find that you are infinitely wrong!" and with that she pointed her wand at Marcus.

Ron took this opportunity to untangle Hermione from the vines, as Harry raised his wand to Draco. "You, all along, I knew you were up to something. You and your entire family, only exist for evil and wrong."

Draco laughed, "Finally, Potter, we duel with...a guardian's permission," he glanced at Lucius.

Hermione stood, shaking with anger and disbelief. She looked at Draco for a moment. "Then we _all_ duel," she glanced from Draco to Lucius. "I should love to rid the world of you." She raised her wand towards Lucius. Ginny and Marcus had already begun to throw spells at each other, and Harry and Draco held their wands steady, ready to begin, allowing the tension to build up.

Ron, catching on to the general theme of the atmosphere, pointed his wand at Pansy's face, "This may be construed as date abuse," he mused to her."Its mutual." she replied sneering.

And then the dueling began. The forest was alive with spells and enchantments, bouncing off trees, shooting into the air, rarely hitting the intended target. It was a wonder the forbidden forest did not catch fire, so many sparks were flying.

Lucius and Hermione were closely missing each other with each spell, till finally Hermione was knocked off her feet, she rolled herself behind a tree to gain her footing.

Ron and pansy, neither of them being a terribly adept dueler, rarely even produced the proper spells from their wands, let alone aimed them in the right direction.

Harry had cornered Draco by using a freezing spell, and began a long awaited conversation.

Harry's wand was at his throat. "You bastard. I knew we couldn't trust you. You've always been a slimy git, and you'll never change."

"Potter these are very generic insults. Please, I invite you to specify...allow me to relish in my accomplishments."

Harry kicked him. "Hermione you bastard! You knew she would trust you because she can't help but try to see the good in people! But I'm not blind to you Malfoy. Your only accomplishment was breaking her heart, and I hate you for that!" he threatened through his teeth.

Hermione struggled to ignore Draco's malicious laugh at Harry's words. She knew she needed to concentrate on her own problems...but that had never been an easy task for her.

Lucius noticed her jaw tighten in response to his son's laugh. "Oh Granger, you didn't fall in love did you? Love never accomplishes anything you know." He said as he shot another hex her way.

Hermione blocked the hex with a blue shield, causing it to ricochet off a tree and hit Pansy Parkinson square in the back. Ron threw her a relieved look as Pansy crumpled to the ground in a dizzy haze.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but assuming my knowledge of your allegiances is correct, you could possibly be the king of non-accomplishments. Is you-know-who proud of the work you've done this past decade?" Hermione replied.

She knew the second those words came out that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Why you little..." Lucius growled. He was about to release a particularly nasty curse, when Ron's voice and wand came to the rescue.

"Accio wand!" Lucius, taken completely by surprise, watched as his wand flew into Ron Weasley's hand.

Marcus, who was fighting Ginny near by, saw this and placed a blue shield around Lucius immediately.

Lucius knew he had to procure some sort of safety for himself; these shields only lasted a few minutes. He could not count on Marcus any longer; he was busy fighting Ginny. Draco was pinned against a tree under the wand of a very angry Harry Potter, and Pansy was dazed on the ground.

Hermione began to close in on Lucius. She saw that Ron had Pansy under control, and Harry was still yelling at Draco to her right. Hermione walked slowly towards the threatened Mr. Malfoy, whose eyes were moving quickly, surveying the situation.

To her right, she saw Ginny conjure a log behind Marcus, causing him to trip. Ginny's wand was at his throat before he could stand.

Harry glanced up, his wand still tight at Malfoy's throat. He saw that Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all had their opponents under control.

"Move them," he said quickly. "Over there, all together in the center."

Ginny shoved Marcus next to Lucius, wand still at his throat. Harry pushed Draco to the other side of his father, and Ron dragged Pansy to Marcus' side.

"Good, we've got them under control" Hermione glared at Draco. Something flickered in his eyes. Was it fear? No...it was something else, something Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What now Harry?" Ginny said quietly, her eyes never leaving Marcus'. Harry didn't answer; he was too busy noticing Hermione's distraction.

"_Harry_?" Ginny repeated urgently.

Hermione snapped her eyes back to Harry, a look of worry and suspicion filled them. Harry questioned her with his eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, and he could see her mind reeling in confusion.

Hermione's eyes looked back to Draco. Harry looked from Hermione at his right, back to the disgusting pureblood in front of him. Something was different. Something had changed.

Draco looked hard into Hermione's eyes.

"Marcus...I would count this as a desperate situation…" Lucius muttered quietly and urgently to his brother.

Hermione felt a new confidence, it was radiating from Draco. She stared back, blinked, and turned to Harry, catching his eye.

Marcus silently tossed Lucius his wand, (Lucius' wand remained in Ron's tight grip.)

Harry nodded silently to Hermione.

Lucius drew back the sleeve of his cloak, hiding his arm from the view of Harry Potter, and lowered the tip of Marcus Malfoy's wand to the black sign that was burned into his flesh.

Hermione nodded back at Harry, and then at Draco. 'My God,' she thought, 'I hope I'm right about this...I've got to be.' A few seconds later, Draco nodded to Hermione, and Hermione screamed, "Now!" to Harry, releasing her grip on Lucius. Harry then released his grip on Draco. Both Gryffindors stood back quickly, pulling Ginny and Ron with them.

"Accio Wand!" Marcus' wand flew from Lucius' hand.

Draco Malfoy was standing over his father, both wands in hand, a mix of rage and defiance on his face. "You've gone to far this time, father."

………………………………

**AN: Another turn of events! Many, many more surprises to come, hope you all enjoyed it! Please continue to review!**

**-slytherinfan **


	12. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 12: Answers**

…………………………

Lucius and Marcus stared at Draco, stunned. "My boy...my son…" Lucius whispered, his voice filled with disappointment. Marcus, after a moment of silence, started to chuckle…his laugh was highly disturbing, unnerving.

Draco ignored him. "Yes, father. I'm tired of it! I've been controlled my entire life, and I'm going make my own bloody decision for once." Draco still pointed the wand at Lucius, Marcus and Pansy.

But now not only Marcus was laughing, Lucius had joined in. The students looked around, what was so funny?

Lucius grinned, "You forget Draco; _I'm_ not the only one that you have betrayed..."

Draco's eyes widened. "What?" he said very quietly.

"You may have _us_ defenseless, but wait until _he_ judges you, Draco, before you go patting yourself on the back." Marcus' smile made Draco nauseous. Hermione, who knew exactly what they were talking about, feigned ignorance. "What on earth do you mean, sir?"

Marcus jumped in, gleefully, "Draco is a quick lad...but he was not quick enough this time."

Harry shook his head, "Not again…" he muttered to himself.

"Draco?" Hermione called hesitantly, as if to demand a plan. His hand was shaking. Lucius smiled again, "My poor son, you had such potential, pity really."

…………………………

Snape loomed unhappily at the corner of the dance floor. The other teachers had gone to bed, but he was under strict orders to watch the students. However, Snape did not wish to stay in the ballroom. He had seen red sparks fly up from the outskirts of the forest, and now he realized Potter, two of the Weasleys, and Granger were missing; as well as two Slytherins: Malfoy and Parkinson.

He snuck out the door past some frightened first years, and proceeded to walk briskly towards the forest.

…………………………..

Ron's glance shifted from Pansy, who still lay on the ground, glaring defensively, to the castle. He could see a dark figure striding with great speed towards them. He squinted, trying to discern the identity of the newcomer. When his focus returned to Pansy and the Malfoys, he was met with a horrific sight. Someone else had joined the three "captives".Harry had seen it all, never once moving his eyes from the great green light that extended from the sky down to the ground; a flowing black shadow immerging and forming a caped man next to Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione held her breath, suddenly whispering "Is that?..."

Harry nodded. "That's him. They called him."

Pansy's eyes widened in awe and fear. She jumped up, not quite sure how to act. Finally, once the fact that he was present was fully processed, her legs unfroze and she dashed, without another word, up and over the hill towards the Quidditch field.

The man who had appeared took a deep breath in, eyes surveying the scene in front of him for a brief moment. They found Lucius Malfoy kneeling on the ground. Then he spoke in a voice which flowed like that of a snake,

"Ah, Luciusss. Why have I been summoned?" Lucius bowed his head immediately.

"My lord, I am ashamed..." Lucius trailed off, uncertain as to whether the Dark Lord knew already of what had taken place in the woods that night.

"We have Potter" Marcus filled in.

"The boy?" Voldemort turned towards Marcus, his pale skin reflecting in the moonlight, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"And My Lord..." Lucius cut in, "We seem to have," he glanced behind the Dark Lord at Draco, "a traitor in our midst."

Draco gulped and took a step back, as the caped figure turned slowly to see who Lucius' eyes were fixed upon.

But before he could speak, Severus Snape interrupted, slightly out of breath from the walk. "Potter, if I recall correctly, the ball is in the castle..." his voice, at first confident, trailed off at the sight of Voldemort.

"What a scene is this? My worst enemy and his little comrades, my apprentice as a traitor, and a very, very old friend. Why Severus, you seem to have re-appeared at an extremely telling time." Voldemort hissed, a sick grin coming upon his face, eyes glinting.

Snape stood there, unsure of where to turn.

Voldemort looked over the three issues that lay before him. "Now, which should I deal with first, hmm?" Silence. He caught Draco's eyes. Draco couldn't bring himself to blink; those red slits of eyes were burning in to him. He attempted to hold his chin high, all the while, his hand holding the wands continued to shake. Voldemort stepped closer, and walked in a graceful circle around Draco, staring him down.

Hermione had never been so scared in her life, and this time it wasn't for herself. She knew no way to help the situation. She looked over at Harry, Ginny and Ron, and could tell they felt the same way. The faces of the Malfoy brothers radiated a nasty sense of revenge.

"Draco" Hermione's voice shook. He looked into her eyes, attempting to replace fear with confidence, for her sake.

Voldemort followed his gaze. "The mudblood? Now, really Draco. Is that filth worth dying for?" He moved behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hermione saw Draco wince in pain, as if it stung terribly. "I asked you a question..." Voldemort hissed a whisper into Draco's ear.

Draco took a deep breath. He knew what was going to happen next. He never let his gaze leave Hermione's eyes as he answered.

"Yes."

"Then I shall oblige." He took a step back and held his wand high, "Avada Kadavra!" A blinding green light enveloped Draco, and as his eyes left hers, Hermione watched him fall to the ground.

The silence that followed was dreadful.

Silent tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks. Ron, Harry and Ginny stood frozen in shock. Lucius and Marcus wore blank faces, completely unreadable.

Professor Snape on the other hand, turned away, apparently unable to bear the sight...whether it was the dead body of Malfoy or the dead body of a traitor that moved him so was unclear.

Voldemort now turned his gaze to Harry. "We meet again, Harry Potter..." the words of that name seemed to bring both sweet satisfaction and bitter resentment to his face.

However, before Harry could do anything, Hermione pushed forward, angry tears burned her eyes. She raised her wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord.

"Hermione, no!" Ginny pleaded. Harry felt slightly hurt, "Hermione, let me fight him." he growled.

"Not before he gets his fair payback for that!" she shrieked, pointing in agony to Draco's dead body, which lay limp in the dirt. Already, pine needles had begun to collect on his robes, as if the trees of the forest mourned his death with pine-tears, leaning over him to protect him from the open sky.

Voldemort grinned to himself at this game, how entertaining it all was.

"Star-crossed lovers I see...and do you want to join him in death as well?" he looked at Hermione playfully, and then looked at Harry behind her, "Do you want her to join him?" His eyes flickered like a dying flame.

"No..." Harry replied firmly, looking to Ron and Ginny for support, "We don't...we won't."

"And what do you propose?" he asked.

He looked over Hermione as he awaited Harry's answer, torturing Harry with the thoughts that were running through his head, and showing across his face...all the pain he could possibly cause her for Potter's torment, and his pleasure.

Voldemort raised his wand, and Hermione hers.

"Here we go again," thought Harry. He looked to Snape, with a questioning look, as if to say 'whose side are you on anyway?'

Lucius and Marcus stood and came to stand behind their lord.

Ron and Ginny moved forward to stand with Harry and Hermione.

Snape made no move towards either side.

Ginny, bravely shot out an itching curse at Lucius, just to warm things up. Hermione gritted her teeth, her eyes set with determination. Ginny could use itching curses, if she wished. But this time, Hermione would not be nice. She would use the most severe spells in the book, even the unforgivables if it came to that. Draco was dead. Expulsion from Hogwarts seemed a petty excuse not to avenge his death.

Ron was already dodging spells from Marcus, Ginny from Lucius, and Harry watched as Voldemort began to speak, "Cru-" Harry shoved Hermione behind a tree, and fell behind with her. He covered her mouth with his hand, as they listened for his hissing voice.

Harry knew that he was in no hurry, he wanted to enjoy himself...

"Oh, now Harry, that's no fun. At least let me torture her a bit..." He was coming to walk around the tree.

Hermione glared angrily at Harry through her ever flowing tears. She wanted to fight this one.  
Hermione jumped from behind the tree, followed by Harry, and the three of them, Harry, Hermione and Voldemort let out their spells, Voldemort's: Cruciatus, Harry's: Aquadios, (a curse which drenches your opponent in ice water...not very aggressive, but it was the first one that came to mind,) and Hermione's: Avada Kadavra.

Once again, the spells met, and held each other, like that unforgettable night in the graveyard.

"Don't break it just yet, Hermione" Harry cautioned.

The strands of green from Hermione, blue from Harry, and red from Voldemort were suspended in air, fighting against each other for power.

"This may have saved you once Potter, but it won't again." he hissed.

Just then, Snape snapped into action. Drawing his wand, he flicked it powerfully towards the general cluster of dueling wizards and witches. He did not utter a word, but a sudden blast shot from his wand, throwing the Malfoys, Hermione, Harry, the Weasleys and even the Dark Lord back quite a bit. Now everyone was scattered and unconscious. Snape turned and ran back towards the castle.

The Ball was over by now, and all the students were in the common rooms. Snape ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, no matter how well that last spell had worked; he knew that it would only last for 20 minutes at the most, and time was ticking. He said the secret password to Dumbledore's office, "Cream Puffs," and ran up the stairs.

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore inquired genially, "What brings you here in such a tizzy?"

"He has come. In the forest - Potter, Granger...Draco..." Severus was very out of breath, and couldn't believe that he was saying these things. "I used a stunning spell, but it won't last long. It's serious Albus..." Snape looked down and rubbed the mark on his arm.

Dumbledore rose from his desk briskly and hurried to the door, Snape right behind him. "There is nothing we can do about him now, Severus. Our only option is to get the students safely within the castle, and lock the others up. Go tell Professor McGonagall to send an owl to the ministry. No doubt Voldemort will be gone before anyone arrives, but perhaps his followers will not be so fast."

………………………

**AN: Yep. That actually happened. Hard to believe I know. There is one more chapter. Please review and you shall receive. (p.s. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed!)**

-slytherinfan


	13. The Trials to Come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas in the Harry Potter books, written by J.K. Rowling. I only own this small plot.

**Summary:** Things at Hogwarts tend to have a certain pattern. Malfoy hates them. They hate Malfoy. But what happens when a certain spell reveals that the last thing Hermione Granger wants to hear is "He doesn't love you." Who could it be about? Draco is sure curious...(A Draco/Hermione and Harry/Ginny piece.) A friend and I originally co-wrote this as a role-play. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13: The Trials to Come**

Ron woke up to find himself in the bed with a broken spring in the hospital wing. He looked around. Harry and Ginny sat on the edge of an adjacent bed talking. Ron looked over to the corner of the room; Hermione was sitting in front of the window, pale and silent, looking out at the rain.

'We made it,' thought Ron, slightly amazed. Harry noticed he was awake. "Ron, you're up." Harry's eyes had deep shadows, and like Hermione, he was very pale. "What happened?" asked Ron completely confused.

Ginny came over, "Dumbledore saved us. And he was able to capture the Malfoy brothers. They're in Azkaban now...but he never mentioned You Know Who..."

"Must've gotten away..." Harry speculated.

Ron nodded his head towards Hermione, "How is she..." he asked them.

"Well..." Ginny started "...she...doesn't really talk."

"She hasn't said anything since she woke up...I tried to talk to her, I told her what happened, but she - she just stares out the window." Harry said looking over at her.

Suddenly they all turned their heads to the sound of her voice, "You know I can hear everything you are saying," she said bitterly, eyes never leaving the window.

Ginny walked over awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort her. "Just leave me alone" Hermione muttered, and with that she got up and left the hospital wing.

……………………………

That day, the day after the ball, the school was buzzing with rumors. Dumbledore called a meeting in the great hall, and everyone assembled, waiting to be told what had happened. Hermione came in and took a seat awkwardly next to Harry. Neither of them said a thing. As the students quieted down, Dumbledore approached the podium thinking, 'Twice in 3 years I've had to make this speech, when is it going to end...'

"Attention Hogwarts students" he began, "Please do not panic. While you were enjoying the night's frivolities, a very terrible force entered our grounds. Lord Voldemort himself has been here, and left two dead bodies to show. Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were both very determined, and honorable in the pursuit of their goals. And now we must bid them good bye forever."

Gasps filled the great hall. At the Ravenclaw table, many people began to cry. The Slytherin table however, showed no remorse. No doubt they had already heard the news.

Dumbledore continued, "The school is to be closed momentarily. We can no longer assure your safety, and until larger measures of security are taken, I am sorry to say that you will all be spending these next few months at home. The Hogwarts express is arriving tomorrow night. Until we can welcome you back, I urge you to keep your friends close, and your enemies at bay. We will all need each other for the trials to come."

…………………………….

Later that night, as students fervently packed, and wrote letters home, Hermione wandered through the castle, running her hands along the old banisters and paintings. A lot had changed over the past month, and she wasn't sure she would ever return to being the girl she was at the start of the year. She finally found herself standing in the library, her nostrils filled with the smell of old books. Muggle studies show that the sense of smell triggers emotional memories more than any other sense. And indeed, Hermione's mind was racing, remembering that first sudden kiss.

She looked at the floor, trying to block out the pain, only to see that ink stain, still as vivid as ever, in the carpet.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione sat on the floor. She needed a moment to live completely in the past, and then she could bring herself to think of the future...of moving on. She felt comforted in the knowledge that, despite the rough times ahead in her last year at Hogwarts, that stain would always be there to remind her of those confusingly blissful days in the library.

……………………………..

The End

**AN: Ahhh I can't believe it's over! I loved writing this fic and hope you all enjoyed it (although I know many of you probably found the end a bit on the depressing sad...to say the least…) Alas, my friend and I seem to feel it fit, and was meant to happen. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I am thinking of possibly starting another Draco/Hermione fic in the next few weeks. (Not a sequel, different storyline, but same lovely characters.) If any of you have any questions or comments, please review and I will try to reply. Thanks to all of you!**

**-slytherinfan**


End file.
